Embodiments disclosed herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
As the integration of semiconductor devices increases, a flash memory device including a control gate formed from metal silicide is suggested to improve an electric resistance characteristic. Metal of metal silicide included in a control gate may be continuously diffused in a subsequent thermal process. In particular, in the case that the metal is diffused to a dielectric pattern, an electrical defect of a semiconductor memory device may occur.